


All These Battles I have Won

by Tchell1



Series: The world is ours [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, maryse is not the best mom, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is about all the people that were so very disappointed in you and in all the wrong decisions that you’ve made.”  And this was nothing new. Alec had heard this speech before. “But specially, I still cannot believe you are sharing your bed with that warlock. That is so below everything we taught you, Alec. He is not even human.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Battles I have Won

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read the books. I'm just playing around with all the relationships the show offered us.

Alec saw his mother approach the training area he was with Izzy and mentally prepared himself. His relationship with his mother was never the best, but lately it had become unbearable.

“Mom is here.” He said to Izzy, who had her back to the entrance. He saw her eyes narrow.

“Oh, no.” Izzy whispered with a conspiring smile to Alec. And as usual, Alec was thankful he had Izzy on his corner.

“Oh, good. You are both here” Maryse said as soon as she was on hearing reach. Both Izzy and Alec turned to her. “We need to talk about this new behavior of consorting with people we should never have.”

And Alec counted to ten. His temperament was always impatient but he had learned to control it around his mother. Lately, it had become a problem again. Talking about Magnus made him feel on the edge.

“There really isn’t anything to talk about.” Izzy replied in a dry voice. Her eyes were cold and Alec wondered if Maryse did not realize the damage she was doing to her children. “I will never again discuss my relationship with Merlion with the institute. It is not there for your approval and most certainly is not there to be analyzed.” She said and walked back to the wall to put away the sword she was using. Alec was so proud of her.

Alec saw Maryse’s eyes narrow with the answer Izzy gave and saw they close once Izzy turned her back to Maryse and gave her the view of her very thigh leather pants and bare back. He could barely contain the laugher. Izzy was becoming the powerful woman Alec always knew she could be right in front of his eyes and he could not wait for her to unleash her full will on the entire institute. He loved his sister.

“Izzy, do not turn your back on me, girl!” Maryse shouted and Alec could not help the grin that took over his face.

Izzy put the sword away and turned back to Maryse.

“I really have nothing to say to you at this moment, mom.”

Maryse laughed.

“You kids think this is a game? That all you have to do is follow your heart’s desire and everything will be ok? It is so much more, children! There are politics and ego fights and people undermining you just because you are not what they thought you were-”

“People like you?” Izzy asked brusquely “People that should have been at our side?”

Maryse did not back down.

“Yes, people like me!” she said in a hard voice. Alec felt his blood turn cold. He always knew when things would take a turn for the worse and usually he was the one left wounded. “People that were so very disappointed in you and in your brother and in all the wrong decisions that you’ve made.” And this was nothing new. Alec had heard this speech before. Maryse turned her attention him and he prepared himself “But specially, I still cannot believe you are sharing your bed with that warlock. That is so below everything we taught you, Alec. He is not even human.”

Well, Alec thought, it was a relief to know that his mom could still disappoint, but not surprise him anymore. Her words hurt as they were meant to do. But he knew it was her way to get a rise out of him.

“Shut up, mom.” Izzy said in a whisper and Alec saw her looking at something behind him. More than that, he saw his mom grinning her cruel smile, the one that told him she managed to cause more damage than she intended and was pleasantly surprised.

Alec was not stupid; he was, in fact, very smart. He turned around and found beautiful yellow eyes decorated with black eyeliner staring back at him. Magnus was tense and he was upset.

Alec turned back to Maryse.

“You shouldn’t have done it, mom.” He said and went to meet Magnus.

Magnus actually took two steps back and managed to give him a broken smile. The yellow eyes were there for everyone to see. _Well, let them see_ , Alec thought, _let them see how extraordinary you are_.

“Maybe I should return another time” Magnus said, still with the broken smile on his face. And just like that he vanished.

“Well, that was lovely, thanks, mom” Alec heard Izzy say, but he did not stay to hear his mom reply.

___***___

Jace found Alec walking fast towards the institute door.

“Whoa! Where are you going?” Jace said joining Alec on the same fast pace.

“Mom came to talk to me again.” Alec answered and Jace could not help making a face. He knew how Maryse could be. “It went as well as everyone should expect.”

“Did your mom survive?” Jace asked. He was still unsure on how much he could joke about the situation. He knew somethings Alec would welcome it but there were other times when Alec would close off and do not speak for hours. Jace could never identify which mood was which.

This time, Alec smiled.

“You should ask Izzy that. I did not stay to see the end of the discussion” Alec said crossing the door, Jace right behind him.

“You didn’t?”

Suddenly Alec stopped and Jace almost crashed into him.

“She hurt Magnus.” Alec said turning back to Jace. Jace could see Alec’s eyes full of anger and frustration “She saw Magnus was coming and she spoke loud enough for him to listen”

Jace winced. He often would speak the wrong thing at the wrong time. He had difficulties understanding social situations and very often he would not grasp all the nuances of emotions. But he had learned very early how much damage he could cause with a disregarded comment. Maryse was his opposite. She could read social interaction easily manipulate whoever she wanted.

“I’m sorry.” Jace said, because that he could at least offer Alec.

He saw Alec raise his hands to his face and press them to his eyes he heard Alec growl in frustration.

“The thing is-” Alec started, taking his hands away from his face and staring back at Jace “The thing is my mom is not even the problem! I mean, she will keep saying whatever she always says. I’m used to that, you are used to that, _we all are_!” Alec said in a loud voice and Jace grabbed his arm and lead him away from the institute entrance.

“Ok, so what is the problem?” Jace asked.

Alec pulled his arm away from Jace and started pacing.

 _“The problem is that I keep hurting him!”_ Alec shouted to Jace.

Jace took a step back surprised with the force of the hurt and anger he saw in Alec’s eyes.

“Alec-”

“I keep trying to do the right thing and to make him happy. And it’s never easy! He is always in the middle of my personal drama and he is always left wounded. Damn it all to hell! ” Alec shouted.

Jace saw tears forming in Alec’s eyes and could do nothing. His parabatai was hurting and all he could do was go to him and hug him. He would give anything to have Maryse’s gift with words to undo what she had caused.

“Alec, Magnus loves you.” Jace tried, because he at least could always count on the truth. “He loves you and I don’t think he will stop loving you because of what your mother said.”

Alec rested his head on Jace’s shoulder and laughed resigned.

“But for how much longer he will have to endure my problems, Jace?! I mean, he is an immortal warlock! There is no way he should have to go through all this cruel insanity!”

Jace massaged Alec’s back of the neck and smiled.

“Well, I have it on good authority that true love will prevail.” He said.

“On whose authority?”

Jace shrugged. Alec was not impressed.

“I have no idea why I liked you in the first place.” Alec said with a small grin. There was the invisible line Jace could never find. When was ok for him to joke about his and Alec’s feelings and all the problems it caused?

In any case, Alec was smiling again, so Jace figured he must have done the right thing.

“You should go after Magnus.” Jace said looking at his parabatai “It’s what I would do if it were Clary.”

___***___

Magnus arrived back at his apartment just in time to feel his eyes fill with tears. He hated how affected he was by Maryse’s words. He knew how she was and even so he let himself fall into her trap. It was the same every time.

He walked to his bar and got himself a drink. He needed to be recomposed for when Alexander arrived. Magnus knew his lover well. There was no way Alexander would stay away for long and Magnus would not let him see how hurt he actually was.

The sad thing was that Magnus had experience in dealing with the institute bigotry. He had been dealing with them for centuries. He had been called all kinds of names and Maryse’s words were not even the most disrespectful thing a shadow hunter had said to him. But Magnus lived every day with the certainty that one day Alexander would come to his senses and realize Magnus was every bit the bad warlock everyone keeps warning Alexander about.

Magnus took a sip of his drink. The alcohol burned his throat and distracted him for a bit. Despite what he said to Alexander the day before his wedding, he hated the feeling of insecurity that his relationship brought. He had never been as happy and as afraid in his life.

“Damn you, Alexander.” He whispered to the empty apartment and drank some more.

___***___

Alec found Magnus seated on his chair with Chairman Meow on his lap. The warlock had a glass of something alcoholic in his hands and a nearly empty bottle at his feet. Alec sighed. That was not a good sign.

“Hello.” Alec said as a way of getting Magnus attention.

Magnus turned his head to him and gave him an adoring smile.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus said, raising his hand towards Alec and Alec could never deny him anything.

Alec kneeled in front of Magnus chair and saw his eyes turn back to yellow. He loved the beautiful cat eyes his lover had.

“How are you, my love?” Alec asked.

Magnus leaned and gave Alec a kiss on his mouth.

“I could have been better.” He answered truthfully “But I’m fine.”

Alec caught Magnus hand and brought it to his mouth, giving it a loving kiss.

“Why won’t you answer her back?” Alec asked. “She keeps trying to get a raise out of you and she hurts you and you never fight back.”

Alec saw Magnus smile.

“Because, Alexander, what she really wants is for me to leave you, and that my dear, won’t happen.” Magnus replied with a tad of satisfaction. Alec loved how devious Magnus could become.

Alec could not help but grin right back at Magnus.

“Of that you can be sure.” Alec said.

Magnus snorted.

“As long as it depends on me, I will not leave you, my Alexander.”

And Alec was smart. He was used to wordplay and what Magnus implicated was not right. He got up, put both hands on each arm of the chair and leaned back at Magnus, catching his mouth for a very hard kiss.

“As long as it depends on me, Magnus, you will never be alone again.” He said emphasizing the words and making damn sure Magnus understood this was not a one way deal.

Magnus was quiet taking in all the hidden meanings behind Alec’s words. He then, blinked and laughed quietly.

“You keep surprising me, Alexander.” He said crossing his fingers on the back of Alec’s neck and bringing his head down again. “Every time I think I have you figured out, you throw me a curve.”

Alec grinned.

“I like to keep you entertained.”

Magnus barked a laugh.

“That you do, my love.”

Alec watched the happiness return to Magnus eyes. He took Chairman Meow from the lap of Magnus and sat there himself, wrapping himself around the lovely warlock that held his heart.

“Do not let her hurt you. Not on my account” Alec asked in a pleading voice “I can take her, but not if you are caught in the cross fire. I cannot bear to see you hurt.”

Magnus brought Alec's head down and kissed his forehead.

“Let her try.” He told Alec “The only person who has the power to really hurt me is you and I am fairly confident you will not do it, darling.”

“100% certain, warlock.” Alec replied and saw Magnus eyes glee with happiness.


End file.
